User blog:ShoopDaKev/MORE Wikia Comics
Hey guys, it's me. Good Ol' ShoopDaKev. I figured since you all loved Tesla's Wikia Comics, I have decided to create the Marvel to his DC, the DC to his Marvel. The main difference is you can be a hero or villain, and you can have super powers. You can be as unrealistic as possible. I'll add everyone who signs up, as long as you give me a name, and a backstory with all your features and stuff like that. Try to stay original, and it has to be your own creation, can't be an existing hero from an existing franchise. And I own all film rights to this project. Have fun! Heroes (The Biohazards) *ShoopDaKev as Acid Rain. '''Russian teen '''Rain Azarov, '''came to America, ready to start a new phase in his life. About a week after moving, a large factory near his house exploded, causing dangerous acids to burn his house, and the city. Rain was close to that building, and the blast put him in a coma. He woke up in a hospital 3 weeks later. He soon found out that the accident gave him unnatural powers, with the ability to fire acid out of his hands. He realized that the city around him, has turned to chaos and anarchy. He must use his powers to not just help his city, but to survive. *Laboratory Tuxedo as '''Chernobyl. '''After being stabbed by a silver crystal, DJ Quinton Max gained musical superpowers from the radiation. Not only does his powers play loud music, but he can use his mind to obtain items. When pushed to his limits, he becomes a cyan flash, an extremly powerful force, possible of almost anything, but drains his body in the process. He realizes he must use his powers, not to just gain fame, not just to save the city, but because he has nothing better to do. *TheEyeOfAllEyes as '''X-Ray. A very skilled rouge swordsman was given cybonic-eyes to see through objects, making him very strong with stealth combat. In additon to his X-Ray vision, cybonic-eyes give him the ability to be very aware of what's going on around him. *Four4 as Red Thunder. A former cop was struck by lightning, turned him into the powerful hero he is today. He can fly and shoot lightning out of his hands. He is strictly fighting for good and to help people. His arch-enemy is The Artist. Villains *Tesla Man as Trojan. A very smart and powerful hacker, who runs a homeland terrorist organization. He is most well known for his way cause blackouts to the entire city. He is completly unknown, he is more reconized as a force, possible of causing as much havoc as possible. He has been titled "Trojan" by many, making this his most well known term. *Four4 as The Artist. Once a succesful artist, Edmund Scott was working on his greatest painting ever, one that could earn him more money than any other of his paintings. When his wife accidently ruined it, he snapped. After killing her, he began his life of crime, destroying famous art pieces. He is a worthy opponent of our heroes, because of his anger and insanity. *Cacola as The Composer. Famous music producer Jason Bron, went insane after he was fired and his wife left him. He soon found out how to compose music to the perfect frequency to brain wash his victims, making them his slave army. His main enemy is hero Chernobyl, whom also has music-based powers. *Teddyfail as Dr. Slend. Chemical plant inspector Teddy Slend, was pushed by a fellow worker named Tom, into a vat of chemicals. Burning his skin white, while also burning most of his body, we was give mechanical apendages to help him survive. The same man who pushed him in the chemicals, had him put in a lab room, striking Dr. Slend with volts of electricity, that gave him even more powers. After killing Tom, he now goes around rampaging the city. He is now a living, breathing, Slenderman. *Wachowman as The Hobo with a Stick. '''After an average man become broke by spending all his money on drugs and beer, that homeless man found a stick. He is now The Artist's sidekick, and kills people and presses buttons with his greatest weapon... a stick. *DexterMaximus as '''Red Rain. Police officer and Rain's brother Janos Azarov became jealous when his brother jained his powers. He was so focused on his jealousy that he injected himself with a radioactive Neuro-Ruby. With simular powers to Rain's, Janos, now known as Red Rain has become a brutal killer, who not only wants to be better than Rain, but kill him. *Tesla Man as Silver Rhino. After becoming abandoned by his parents at a young age, Erik Bosco Tumukye-Berkmann was found be a small group of rebels that was given illegal steroids to make him the perfect soldier. He eventuallly escaped the rebel group, and when he was 14 returned to civilization, and was adopted by a wealthy family. When his new parents died, he inheriteted money for weapons, becoming a Ugandan warlord. *Captain Warrior as The Captain Warrior. An average unknown man took a dangerous medicine when he was deathy ill, but turned him insane in the process. He started an army of minions to help him fight The Biohazards. He uses his sword to kill people, and aims to take over not just Erbcity, but the world. *SirLowhamHatt as Iamia. Respected and famous Dr. Ryan Allcrest was searching for a way to end world hunger and stop many diseases. When a fan invited him for dinner, it turned out the fan was a rival doctor who was infected with the Vampyr Virus, which is known to be an incurable curse. Dr. Allcrest lost his all of his reputation, hard work, and respect. Now, known as "Iamia" he spends his time torturing the innocent, and becoming a real life Vampire. He has all the powers of a superhero/supervillain like flight and strength, but has the benefits of a vampire such as being immortal and a powerful bite that can rip through steel. Anti-Heroes *Dragonsblood23 as Bounty Hunter V23.937. '''When a nuclear power plant explosion in the future caused Eric Von Deadly also known as The Death Droid to meet his fate, the FBI tried to rebuild him as a more powerful being, since they saw hope in this man. In a strange twist of fate, Bounty Hunter killed all of them using his new found powers. He has many items to aid him, including a potion that makes him immortal for a certain amount of time, a cloak that makes him able to shape-shift, and a time machine. He is the cause of many disasters, even destroying whole countries. He will help Acid Rain at times, but will turn on him just as easily. *DexterMaximus as '''Spartan King. One day, mild-mannered speedboat enthusiast from Wales David McWheeler was attacked by infamous assassin known as Spartan. Much to his suprise, David realized that he was a match for Spartan, though Spartan had the upper hand when David was hit by Spartan's Nuclear Laser. But the laser killed Spartan in the process, David lived to tell the tale, though was very injured. The Secret Service turned David into a cyborg to help him survive. But there is not just one Spartan, there is a whole group by that name. Instead of killing David, they made him their leader, David is now the Spartan King. He uses his powers for good, but is too strong to join the Biohazards, due to the fact his anger could get out of hand and kill them. *Meatholl as G.O.D. George O'Drall was once a simply man, till one day God spoke to him, telling him he should show the people the real way of living. George went all around the world, learning all kinds of skills, languages, fighting styles and how to survive . And thus becoming a very lethal killer, because God asked him so. After that, he returned and started his own religion, and people followed him, some even to death. Some call him a mere street thug with a gang, but he's much more than that. Some people do not agree with George however, and he and him gang will do anything to stop them, the infidels , including every hero and villain of the city. He renamed himself G.O.D. and he's the bringer of Gods words and pain, so one day, everybody will follow him so he can show the way God wants it to be. *Loygonsono55 as '''Mindscape. '''A complete mysterious unknown 16 year old, who traps people with his mind. No one, not even Mindscape, knows if he is good or evil, he is neither, he is both. Post in the comments whatever character you have in mind, and I'll add them here! Category:Blog posts